


Valentine's Day

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Todd always hated Valentine’s Day. It was the last holiday that he ever wanted to celebrate. Set following the heroic breakout of Dirk, Bart, and the Rowdy Three from the Blackwing facility. While on the run, Dirk and Todd stop at a convenience store to get food, clothes, etc., only to learn that today, of all days, is Valentine’s Day. Todd struggles with if he should get something for Dirk, who has probably never celebrated it before. Implications of love? Light kissing and awkward hugs as they run back off into the sunset.





	

_Shit, was it really Valentine’s Day already? That means we’ve been on the road for, what, almost a week now? Two weeks?_

It wasn’t until after Farah somehow managed to calm Todd down in the diner that he learned what had happened to Dirk while he was having his first pararibulitis attack. Or rather, what Farah suspected happened to Dirk. The fact that Amanda had called Todd screaming about running away while Dirk had stepped out practically confirmed Farah’s fears, and only increased the horrible feeling forming in Todd’s gut. Just when everything had been going perfectly, Dirk and his sister had been kidnapped and he’d gotten that stupid disease.

Now, here they were, weeks later, on the run from the CIA.

Specifically, Dirk and Todd were driving several hours to a safe house in some rural town in the Western United States, and Farah and Amanda were taking an equally confusing yet different route to that same safe house, where they all planned to meet within the week.

Todd convinced Dirk to make a pit stop to gather supplies; they’d quickly eaten through all the food they had packed, Dirk attacking it like he hadn’t eaten in weeks (which Todd highly suspected), and Dirk needed some clothes that didn’t make him look like a patient at a mental institute. So, when he saw the first sign either of them had noticed on the highway for the last fifty miles or so, they decided it would be worth it to stop for a minute to refuel, considering they had no idea how many more shops they might pass between then and the safe house.

While they had been making plans, Farah and Todd never really stopped to think about what day it would happen, nor did they pick a special day for the rescue to happen; it just happened when it happened. Dirk would have said it was when the universe meant for it to happen, but he didn’t really say much when Todd pulled him out from his lonely and inadequate cell at the Blackwing facility. He’d had a rather blank and distant look on his face, only barely registering Todd’s presence as they fled the area, flinching just slightly upon hearing the Rowdy Three’s triumphant yelling from being reunited with Amanda and Vogel and freed from their equally inadequate cells. It wasn’t until a day or two had passed and they had stopped for food that Dirk started to seem more like himself. When Todd walked out to the car with greasy bags of food from the shady dive they’d stopped at, before he could even get a word in Dirk had wrapped him in the tightest hug he’d ever gotten in his life, his arms pressed uselessly to his side, Dirk resting his head on Todd’s shoulder. They stood there for what felt like too long, Todd caught between relaxing into the hug and tensing up the longer they stood there for fear of being recognized. When Dirk finally let go and they continued their journey, his smile hardly faltered from his face, and the sunshine began returning to his eyes.

Now, just a few days later, Todd was informed of the nature of that particular Tuesday by the signage in this drug store. It, too, felt like the universe was sending him a signal, guiding him down a path just like Dirk.

_He finally seems to be coming to his senses, like he’ll be happy and himself again one day._ Todd had felt so relieved that Dirk seemed to be coming back to normal. Suddenly, he was struck by a thought that wiped the smile that was forming right off his face. _Has anyone ever gotten him anything for Valentine’s Day? He’s never had any friends, so he’s probably never had any partners either…_

Todd shook, wondering why thinking of Dirk and partners made him blush.

_Would buying Dirk something silly make him feel…? Would it be weird if I…? Why do I feel weird about it?_

After quickly grabbing snacks, some plain clothes, toiletries, and the lot, Todd convinced himself to grab some Cadbury eggs (those were British, right? He’ll like those), a sappy card (there weren’t any silly ones left so it would have to do), and a nice teddy bear. Paying quickly, Todd made his way back to the car where Dirk was sitting patiently, looking pensive sitting in the bed of the truck. It drudged up a memory of another one of their days spent together in a truck, passing the afternoon together digging up parts of a dead man’s time machine, culminating in a kitten-shark attack. He smiled at the memory; Dirk smiled back, just happy to be alive and with his best assis-friend.

Todd could feel Dirk watching him as he loaded the groceries into the truck, tying them down as best he could and handing Dirk the clothes. “Here, I thought you might want a t-shirt that wasn’t CIA regulation. You’ll look more like a normal person anyway.”

“You know I’m hardly normal, Todd. Normal people don’t have to worry about the CIA.”

The thought seemed a bit morbid to Todd, especially considering that they were still on the run from said organization. Hoping his gifts might turn the conversation away from whatever traumas Dirk had just experienced, he pushed them into Dirk’s hands.

“I got you these. It’s Valentine’s Day, apparently, and I just thought – “

“Really? Todd that’s so thoughtful of you! No one’s ever gotten me anything for Valentine’s Day before. Well, really, it’s not as if I had any idea when it was while I was … well, you know! And certainly none of the people there were nice enough to get me anything, and it’s not as if I could get them anything either.” Dirk suddenly stopped just enough to gather air, with a new strained look on his face. “Wait! I haven’t gotten anything for you!”

“It’s alright Dirk. You’ve been through a lot; I wouldn’t expect you to get me anything. It was a stupid idea I had while I was in the store. Just forget about it.”

Dirk’s face moved again, from strained to content; apparently he’d had a good idea, because Todd saw the smallest hint of a smile forming. “I do, and I will get you something, Todd! In fact, I think I might already have something for you.”

Before Todd could even complete the “Oh?” forming in his throat, Dirk had gently cupped Todd’s face with his hands and was kissing him on the lips.

For Todd to say that he hadn’t thought about how much he was in love with Dirk before the daring rescue would be another glaring lie to add to his already tremendous pile. As much as he believed that he did not deserve the love of the gentlest, most endearing, and most beautiful man in the world, he wanted it. As shitty a person as he thought he was, Todd felt that his new endeavor to always tell the truth compelled him: _I will do my best to love this man and not fuck up whatever this may turn into, whether it be a full-fledged relationship or a magnificent friendship, I will make it work._

The kiss felt better than anything he could have imagined, like it was a long time coming even though they had somehow known each other for less than a month. They’d been through so much and seen so much shit that Todd felt they were already so close; this was the natural next step in their budding relationship.

When Dirk finally pulled away, his face was cautiously apprehensive. Todd could see the hope and anticipation in his eyes. “Was that alright?” Dirk asked, hoping for affirmation but almost sure that he had done something wrong, expecting to be reprimanded.

Processing all the emotions on Dirk’s face, Todd simply smiled and chuckled. “That was the best Valentine’s gift anyone has ever gotten me.” Todd saw relief wash over Dirk just as Dirk pulled him into what was somehow an even tighter hug than the one they’d had just days ago, both men wrapping their arms around each other in loving embrace. Todd pulled back just enough, standing on his tip toes and planting another equally gentle and loving kiss on Dirk’s mouth. It meant everything, so many unspoken words that they didn’t need to say left unsaid, swallowed up in this beautiful moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they drove on to the safe house, both beaming from ear to ear, Todd held Dirk’s left hand in his right while Dirk cuddled the teddy bear in his right hand. The warmth was somehow reassuring to them, and they felt that no matter what happened when they reached the safe house, they knew they would make it as long as they had each other.


End file.
